Handwriting
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Genderswap, Jily] Jane Potter era apaixonada por caligrafias mais do que por qualquer outra coisa. Era a forma mais íntima de expressar a personalidade de uma pessoa, e era bom ter essa proximidade. Então pegar as anotações emprestadas de Liam Evans não era uma questão escolar, era uma questão de honra.


Em vez de prestar atenção em copiar a matéria do quadro, como deveria, Jane tentava de todas as formas possíveis enxergar a letra de Liam, apesar da distância de umas duas fileiras de cadeiras.

— Você está enlouquecendo.

— Isso já faz tempo.

Ela apenas não direcionou uma revirada de olhos às suas amigas debochadas porque ainda estava concentrada em conseguir identificar um traço que fosse da escrita do monitor ruivo.

— Senhorita Potter, poderia copiar o que está escrito?

Jane sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz da professora McGonagall, que surgiu à frente de sua mesa.

— Ela está com dificuldades para enxergar — Sirena inventou a desculpa.

— Então chegue mais para a frente.

Jane lançou um olhar irritado para a amiga, sendo obrigada a ocupar uma mesa na primeira fileira da turma. Além de estar cadeiras à frente de Liam e não poder ser mais discreta ao olhar para o seu pergaminho, estava longe do seu grupo, quase que de cara para o quadro.

Passou o resto da aula sob o olhar desconfiado da professora, procurando agir normalmente, mas muito irritada com a boca grande de Sirena. Por que não disse simplesmente que ela estava distraída? Bem mais fácil de resolver.

Assim que tocou a sineta, ela recolheu apressada as suas coisas e saiu o mais rápido do que qualquer outro aluno, ignorando completamente as amigas, ainda irritada com Sirena pela intervenção.

Assim que virou o corredor, que ainda estava vazio, avistou Fran e Alec sentados à uma das janelas, conversando. Quando Fran a avistou, acenou para que Jane se aproximasse.

— Não, eu não quero falar sobre isso — ela resmungou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos, por baixo dos óculos.

— Não conseguiu ainda? — perguntou Fran, parecendo exasperada — Você consegue invadir a sala do Dumbledore, mas não consegue pegar as anotações dele?

— O que você vai fazer? Temos aula de Adivinhação daqui a 3 dias — disse Alec.

— Você deveria pegar as anotações de outra pessoa. Por que não de suas amigas?

Jane resmungou. Ela não queria pegar as anotações de outra pessoa, ela queria as anotações de Liam. Já tinha procurado tantas maneiras de entender aquele monitor. Não acreditava muito em adivinhação, mas o desespero era evidente. E se a grafologia pudesse ajudá-la? Ou a estolisomancia?

Sim, ela estava enlouquecendo.

— Ou você pode simplesmente pedir ajuda com o seu dever. O máximo que pode receber é um não, e isso você já recebeu bastantes vezes para se incomodar — disse Alec, por fim.

Odiava quando ele tinha razão.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, resmungou consigo mesma, ao ver Liam cercado de seu grupo de amigos.

— Jane! — apenas Marlon era o mais próximo dela naquele grupo.

Ele levantou-se para cumprimentá-la com um abraço.

— Você está me esmagando, McKinnon — ela reclamou.

Marlon apenas riu.

— Eu preciso de um favor seu — Jane sussurrou — Me empresta as anotações do Liam?

— Por que você precisa delas? — ele cruzou os braços, curioso.

Ela olhou irritada para ele, que virou-se para o amigo.

— A Jane tá querendo uma ajuda com o dever aqui, Liam. Ajuda ela!

Ela nunca sentiu tanta vontade de esganá-la. Não bastasse dizer aquilo a Liam, ainda estavam na frente de Martin MacDonald, Emmett Vance e Dominic Meadowes.

— Não, eu não quero — Jane disse entredentes, olhando mortalmente para Marlon, que nem incomodou-se.

— Não tem problema, Potter — disse Liam, embora um pouco desconfiado — Dever de quê?

Como ela poderia dizer aquilo sem parecer patética? Ninguém que se levasse a sério acreditava em adivinhação.

— Não é nada.

Marlon levantou as sobrancelhas quando Jane esbarrou propositalmente em seu ombro, indo até os dormitórios femininos.

— Você não conseguiu, não é mesmo?

Ela fechou a porta, ignorando a presença de Sirena.

Trocou um olhar com Reyna, que apenas suspirou exasperada, antes de tirar uma folha de pergaminho de dentro de uma pasta.

— Eu queria que você criasse coragem para falar com ele — a lobisomem levantou-se, entregando-a a folha — Não devolvi essas anotações para ele depois da última lua cheia. Fique à vontade!

Jane colocou uma mecha do curto cabelo teimoso atrás da orelha.

Deixou o pergaminho em cima da cama, enquanto começou a revirar as suas coisas atrás da tabela de grafologia. Como não encontrou-a, decidiu pedir a de Alec emprestada. Enrolou o pedaço de pergaminho, escondendo-o dentro da capa, antes de descer as escadas atrás do colega de classe.

Decidiu ignorar completamente as normas e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino, já que não tinha um feitiço que impedisse a entrada de meninas, como acontecia com o dormitório feminino.

— Resolveu finalmente partir para a ação, Potter?

Continuou a subir as escadas ignorando a presença incômoda de Vance.

— O que você vai fazer? Amarrá-lo na cama? Tenho que admitir que isso soa bastante excitante para mim.

Não prestou atenção em Liam descendo as escadas, do lado contrário ao seu, pois deu uma virada brusca, descendo a mão na cara de Emmett, que encolheu-se, cobrindo rapidamente a bochecha com as próprias mãos.

— Soa? Então por que não tenta você? — Jane rosnou.

— Você não pode entrar no dormitório masculino, Potter — disse Liam, embora parecesse bem impressionado.

— E você não pode entrar em outros salões comunais.

Era inevitável lembrar da época em que ele transitava pelo Salão Comunal da Slytherin atrás da Snape.

— Escuta aqui, Potter — Emmett levantou a voz, irritado.

Quando alcançou o topo das escadas, escutou um som de impacto.

— Se eu fosse você, eu ficava com a boca bem fechada, Vance — Liam falava em uma voz baixa, embora clara e ameaçadora — Não se esqueça que eu sou um monitor e posso te dar uma detenção a hora que eu quiser.

— Espera ela virar as costas para me ameaçar? — Vance riu — Realmente, você é mais inteligente do que parece. Deixá-la se arrastando aos seus pés enquanto continua aí com a sua fama de invicto.

— Liam! Não!

Marlon surgiu da outra ponta da escada.

— O que está acontecendo? — Alec surgiu de uma porta à sua direita.

Jane fez um gesto para que ele se calasse, empurrando-o de volta para dentro de seu quarto.

— Eu vim pegar a sua tabela de grafologia para poder fazer o dever — ela disse, ainda incomodada pelo que escutou.

— Conseguiu então? — Alec perguntou, parecendo empolgado.

— Reyna pegou para mim.

Então, ele fez uma expressão decepcionada.

— Bem, está aqui.

Entregou-lhe o pergaminho, que ela colocou junto do outro, olhando nervosa para a porta aberta do quarto, de tempos em tempos.

— O que houve lá embaixo? — perguntou Alec, observando a sua inquietação.

— Não é nada — disse Jane — É melhor eu ir.

Saiu do dormitório masculino com a cabeça em outro lugar. Assim que chegou à beira do lago, onde gostava de ficar durante os tempos livres, finalmente conseguiu concentrar-se em sua tarefa.

— Certo... — Jane pôs a mecha novamente atrás da orelha, mas ela insistia em escapar.

Começou a anotar em uma nova folha de pergaminho, baseado na tabela e na letra de Liam, as informações.

— O que você descobriu? — Sirena sentou-se ao seu lado, parecendo ter uma completa amnésia de que estavam "brigadas".

Depois de tudo, Jane decidiu "esquecer-se" também.

— Zonas superior, média e inferior equilibradas — disse Jane.

— O que isso significa? — perguntou, sem entender.

— As partes da letra. A parte de cima, de baixo e do meio. Ele não tem uma zona mais forte que a outra, ou seja, são equilibradas. Isso significa que Liam é uma pessoa que apresenta atitudes de superioridade intelectual, um pouco orgulhoso e com bom equilíbrio emocional.

Sirena assobiou.

— Isso parece com ele mesmo — concordou — E o que mais?

— As letras são bem coladas entre si, o que significa que é uma pessoa com raciocínio lógico forte, mas excessivamente confiante nas suas capacidades dedutivas. A escrita não é muito grande nem pequena, é média, o que significa que tem atitudes equilibradas e organizadas e tem facilidade de conviver com pessoas diferentes.

Sirena deu uma risada debochada, olhando para a frente.

— Acho que a grafologia errou porque ele não é muito bom convivendo contigo.

Jane mostrou a língua para ela, tentando não lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido havia pouco.

— A letra é inclinada para a direita, mas não muito, o que indica que ele é bem social. A forma como ele escreve é chamada de "arcada", o que significa que tem uma personalidade reservada, fria e procura não expor muito de seus sentimentos.

Sirena puxou a tabela de informações.

— Você descobre tudo isso por causa da letra de uma pessoa? — perguntou, incrédula.

— Sem linhas, ele costuma manter as linhas para cima, em formato ascendente. Ou seja, tem uma visão bem otimista do mundo, é ambicioso e eufórico. Agora... Pelo que eu me lembre de observá-lo hoje na aula, ele faz pouca pressão na folha, o que significa que ele tem a mente tranquila, receptiva, é gentil e bastante criativo. Também escreve muito rápido, então é um grande líder, possui grande potencial intelectual, mas é impaciente.

Jane olhou para o pergaminho. Aquilo fazia sentido.

Talvez o fato de esconder os seus sentimentos seria verdade?

— Por favor, faça comigo — pediu Sirena — É impossível que você descubra tanto de uma pessoa apenas pela letra. Isso é tão Sherlock Holmes! Sim, eu lembro de seus surtos de literatura trouxa no segundo ano.

Ela enrolou os pergaminhos com pressa ao notar Liam aproximando-se.

— Sabe o que eu notei que a tabela não descobre? — Jane perguntou.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirena — Se LEFMB?

— Ele tem uma letra bem feminina.

Manteve-se séria enquanto a amiga começava a gargalhar.

— Posso falar com você, Potter? — pediu Liam, ignorando a presença de Sirena.

Ela deu uma piscadela para a amiga, levantando-se da grama.

— Ei, Liam! — chamou, começando a afastar-se — Você tem uma letra bem feminina, não?

Jane ia matá-la.

— O que ela quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Liam, confuso — Como ela saberia disso?

— Ela é louca.


End file.
